Wildcat
by ShatteredPrisms
Summary: Alice thought she was doing okay. For a mutant in a messed up world, she was. Her best friend Hannah, however, has a past that comes back to bite them in the ass. The X-Men, another feral who goes by "Wolverine" and the mysterious Victor Creed . . . Alice's life gets seriously shaken up in a matter of minutes.
1. Gas Stations Suck

**Quck A/N! I know you'll probably skip it, but if you didn't, here's a cookie, just for you. :3 **

**This is my first attempt at a X-Men fic, so please be nice! I accept constructive criticism. To clarify, it's pre-X-Men. (The first one.) I might go into the movie plots, I might not. You never know with me. ;D**

**I converted this from the plot of a Sons of Anarchy fic I was doing, but then I just lost interest, and it was just droning. And then I watched DoFP the other day and was like "OH YEAH X-MEN LET'S DO THAT!"**

**In addition, I'm not telling you who ends up with who. 'Cuz I'm just mean like that. You can guess and prod me for answers but YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME BITCHES**

****This is actually important! When they're singing, Hannah's voice is in ****parentheses and Alice's is normal. Just to let you know.****

**Oh yeah, I should probably warn you. Profanity and blood and gore and stuff. Duh. It's X-Men. Okay, you're allowed to move on now!**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Of course the truck would break down. Why wouldn't it? We're didn't have a phone, so we couldn't exactly call a tow truck.

"We could walk back to that gas station," I offer, distracting Hannah from her inevitable mental rant. "It was only a few miles back."

"And then what, Alice?" she asks ruefully. "Call a cab- in the middle of Nowheresville, California? Even if we did, we couldn't afford it."

"Good point." I smile sadly, knowing she was just frustrated. "Well...we could hitchhike. Get a ride to the nearest town and go from there." She sighs, resting her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Yeah...yeah. That'll work."

"I accept your apology."

She laughs, pulling the handle on the door. She wasn't great with apologies, and neither was I. Hannah blinked at the heat that was common in California. I stepped out of the car as well, but not before grabbing the keys out of the ignition. We have a silent understanding; if she'll be my voice, I'll be her rock. Some unresolved childhood stuff had the both of us messed up. (Understatement of the century.)

Hannah has a big mouth; I have no voice, metaphorically. (Around other people, that is. I'd gotten used to Hannah.) We're polar opposites. I check under the hood, and am greeted by a cloud of steam. Hannah kicks the tire of the truck. "It's the head gasket," I explain. "The thing's overheating like crazy, you said so yourself back in Littleton." To prove myself right, I checked the oil. The dipstick had froth on it. Coolant had leaked into the oil. Damn.

"Well, listen for cars and look hot." I roll my eyes, watching her tug at her top. It was a white deep v-neck with I had laughed- hard- when I'd first seen it. And it took a lot to make me laugh.

* * *

"Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight, everybody's feelin' warm and bright. Such a fine and natural sight . . . everybody's dancin' in the moonlight!" Hannah spun around in a circle, her hands up in the air, and continued singing "Dancing in the Moonlight."

I laughed. And then I stopped dead in my tracks. "Annie!" She looked up like a gunshot had went off. "The gas station! Yess!" I dashed for the front of the store, completely parched and ravenous. I hadn't ate in about twenty-four hours, and walking for an hour and a half hadn't helped. I ended up buying a BIG bottle of water and two muffins. I had drained the water and ate both of the muffins in less than three point seven five seconds. Annie - I had no idea what she had gotten - was singing again. This time it was "Bad Moon."

"I see a bad moon a-risin'," she sang. "I see trouble on the way. I fear hurricanes and lightning." Hannah motioned for me to join in.

"No."

She beckoned again, her voice never faltering. "No! I can't sing!" She began to sing louder, and I sighed. She'd eventually be attracting a lot of attention, and I'd be trying to hide behind that air pump over there. "Fine."

"Don't come around toni-ight, well it's bound to take you li-ife. There's a bad moon on the rise." She grabbed my hand and spun me around, as if we weren't on the sidewalk of a random service station. We were dancing to our own music. As the song ended, I never stopped. I went right on into Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm.

Hannah was singing over me, and I heard the lyrics to American Boys by the same band.

_Na, na na na na. Na, na na na na. Na, na na na na. Na na na na na. _

_(Friday night boys and their PBR, chasin' Jack, getting wrecked in small-town bars) _

_Na, na na na na. Na, na na na na. Na, na na na na. Na, na na na na. _

_We came to battle baby, We came to win the war. _

_(Big city roller in NYC,) _

_We won't surrender 'till we _

_(You're a sharped-dressed man just like ZZ.) _

_Get what we're looking for. We're blowin' out our speakers, _

_(Harley-ridin' biker in a leather jacket) _

_There goes the neighborhood. _

_(Like ridin' bitch, sittin' on the back yeah) _

_A little scissor-happy, little miss-understood. _

_(Pretty boys at the University) _

_We can turn you on, _

_(Watching them walk in their Levi jeans) _

_Or we will turn on you. _

_(Yeah, yeah!) _

_Daughters of Darkness, _

_(Can't help but fall) _

_Sisters Insane! _

_(God bless 'em all!) _

_A little evil goes a long, long way. _

_(American boys . . . Gotta love 'em gotta leave 'em, gotta want 'em) _

_We stand together, no we're not afraid, _

_(They're my drug of choice, yeah yeah!) _

_We'll live forever _

_(American, American Boys!) _

_Daughters of Darkness, Daughters of Darkness. _

_(Metalhead boys in the back of a Camaro) _

_Na, na na na na. Na, na na na na. _

_(Bangin' to Metallica on the radio) _

_Na, na na na na. Na, na na na na. _

_We're all survivors somehow, we just broke out the pack. And I don't need no dogtag! My name is on my back._

I was smiling, twisting around in our dance and about to launch into the chorus when I heard clapping from behind me. I jumped out of my skin, almost, immediately halting our dance. "Sorry, she didn't realize there was anyone listening." Hannah smiled wryly as I realized what she'd done.

"_She_ didn't realize" she'd said, meaning she had known. That little bitch!

"No, no, I enjoyed the show," said the man, a bonde guy that was obviously dying his hair. Hannah grinned. My eyes were flicking over the men. He was one of those you could automatically tell he was a jerk, and the man was leaning on a Dyna; his friend was standing nearby, in nearly the same pose, on a nearly identical bike. I took in the bike with interest. It was a newer model than my old Springer, but hey, I'll settle. He didn't match the bike at all, though.

"Are these your bikes?" Hannah asked sweetly. I recognized that tone, though. She was wary.

"Yeah - it is." He smiled and then I exchanged a look with Hannah. "You wanna ride?"

"Nah, I'll pass," replied Hannnah, moving a bit closer. I didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"C'mon, baby, a ride never hurt anyone," the other guy purred. I blinked, hoping I didn't detect a subtext there. He suddenly grabbed her, and Hannah struggled, then stomped his foot with her heel before tripping and falling to the pavement. I watched and then moved to stand defensively in front of her.

"You're about to really wish you hadn't have done that," I said, smiling cruelly. The man laughed, obviously not impressed with my small stature, so I took the oppurtunity to kick him in the gut. He made a satisfying "Oof" and stumbled backwards, but I caught the front of his shirt so he wouldn't knock the bike over. My fist connected with his nose, and I saw his eyes tear up.

Then I threw him over to the side, because his friend was coming at me. He caught my arm when he swung blindly. It was a lucky hit, but I still flinched. Then I grabbed his hand and spun underneath it, ending up behind him, and forced him down on his knees. The more he struggled, the farther I pushed his arm up and the closer it came to breaking. Hannah was taking on the other without difficulty, and quickly had him on the ground. I laughed and glanced over at her.

"How's that for a good time?" she called, and I shook my head.

"Please, I was just playing, I swear, we weren't ever going to hurt anyone-" the guy whose arm I was on the verge of breaking sputtered. I pulled him to his feet, giving him a shove out and up. He howled in pain.

"I don't ever want to see either of you ever again! UNDERSTAND?" Hannah yelled, and I walked over to her. I gave the man one last punch in the nose, making sure it was broken, just for good measure. Then he ran off with his tail tucked between his legs. Hannah threw her arm around my shoulders. "Ya did good, kid. Ya did good."

"I'm hungry again, though."

"That's my girl. Fine even after walking five miles in the middle of nowhere and then taking on two guys in a gas station parking lot." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't take on both of them - you pinned the other guy," I said, shrugging off her hand. I was always shaky after fights. I'd managed to contain myself, and yet I still felt like I had used my abilities on the guy. My stomach felt all tingly and my mouth tasted like bile.

It sucks being feral.

No, let me rephrase that. It sucks being feral _sometimes_.

Hannah was luckier than me. She was an elemental, and could "talk to animals", in a sense. It was ironic that we'd be stuck together, with me being a feline feral. "Alright, let's get outta here. I don't want to deal with any cops. See if there's a pay phone in there, and a phone book."

She nodded, turning on her heel and dashing back into the store to call a cab.

"Alice."

I pressed myself into the nearest wall, the concrete one of the gas station, and looked around. No one was anywhere near me. A soccer mom was filling up her tank on the other side of the lot.

"Alice."

That damn voice. I looked around the corner, scooting along the wall. No one was there. What the hell?

"Look."

WHAT THE FUCK. I've never heard any voice other than my own in my head, and it was seriously freaking me the fuck out. But then I heard it; a sleek black van gliding down the highway, then putting on the blinker and pulling into the station. Uh-oh.

The thing came to a stop a few feet away. Out stepped a white-haired woman. She smelled like rain. An elemental. Behind her, a giant (by giant mean muscle-y. He was kinda short for a man) man stepped out, and on the passenger side stood a guy that had this weird visor thingy covering his eyes. He smelled kinda like fire, I don't know how to describe it. Like humidity, sort of.

The scent hit me like a tidal wave. The big guy - he was a feral. I hissed, popping my claws out in an instant. I backed into the wall. Okay, if one of them tries to get around on my six, then I can just bolt either direction.

"Whoa, whoa. We're not going to hurt you," assured the elemental woman. I glared, sure my pupils had receded to slits. I took a breath of the air.

She wasn't lying. Okay, that's fucking weird. "I'm Storm, and this is Cyclops and Wolverine."

"Wildcat. Who're your friends?" Hannah asked, standing over near the door to my left. I hissed again. "Okay. Acquaintances, then." I glanced at her, never letting up my defensive stance. She just popped her hip out and put a hand on it, like she didn't have a care in the world. She annoyed me sometimes.

"Listen, we ain't the ones that're gonna hurt you." I eyed the man that smelled like a dog. Feral. Male feral. Bad.

Run.

I could run as soon as Hannah stopped messing around.

"Whoa, cool glasses, bro. Where'd ya get 'em? Spencer's?" She was addressing visor guy.

"Demeter!" I hissed, hoping she got the message. I packed as much warning as I could into the one word. Suddenly I was aware of the grass at the edge of the lot growing and spinning to form thick vines that coiled in the air, almost like snakes.

Snakes. Bad.

I hoped my eyes were that eerie blue they got to be when I went totally feral. I was nearly totally feral. I didn't want to lose full control, not just yet. Part of me was curious of what the strangers wanted.

"Miss Willow, Miss Felix, we're here on behalf of Professor Charles Xavier. You've attracted our attention, as well as the attention of a man known as William Stryker." Storm went on to explain calmly. There was a hint of fear in her scent, but she did well keeping calm. I hoped I didn't have to kill her.

"Oh shit." Hannah put her face in her hands. "I fucked up big time."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger, I know. Sorry. I'm gonna post the next chapter as soon as possible, I promise! Maybe even today. If you're lucky.**

**Peace bitches!**

**~Kat**


	2. Airplanes Suck Too

**Hullo, luvies! It's me. (Obviously) I just want to say...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT LINE FOR THIS STORY. I, unfortunately, do not owmn the X-Men or their affiliates.**

**Mmmm.**

**That'd be fun.**

* * *

"Oh shit. I fucked up big time."

I whipped my head around to look at Hannah. What was she talking about? "Sorry, okay, continue. I just had to put that out there." Cyclops looked utterly confused. But I couldn't see his eyes, so I wasn't sure if he was confused or constipated.

"We want you to come back to the mansion with us. The Professor said you'd know where it is, Miss Willow?" Storm finished. I was seriously astounded. Once again, the elemental wasn't lying. Either I knew next-to-nothing about my best friend or this professor guy needed to get his shit straight.

"Um, yeah . . . Alice, let's go with the nice people, eh?" I watched her, astounded, walk over to me and gently squeeze my upper arm. "Come on. Storm wasn't lying. Charles wouldn't hurt a fly." I jerked away from her hand. "Okay, we can either stand here and get killed by Stryker's guys or we can go with them. Your choice." I hated when she was right.

"I'm Hannah, and this is Alice. She doesn't really talk a lot. But I make up for it." Hannah grinned. I kept my eyes on the feral guy. He was eyeing me, too. I didn't relish the idea of sitting in a small space with him all the way to wherever the hell this mansion was.

I was led around to the side of the Tahoe, where Hannah slid in. I followed, already sleepy. Car rides always did this to me. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to being out of the sun, and slightly overwhelmed by all the scents. It smelled like hot water and wet dog.

"You smell like a dog," I whined, glancing over my shoulder at the feral. He grunted.

"Says the girl who smells like a fuckin' cat." I rolled my eyes.

"At least cats are clean. Dogs eat their own shit, for god's sake. That proves cats are both smarter and cleaner."

"We aren't driving all the way to New York, are we?" Hannah asked, elbowing me. I huffed indignantly. Whatever.

Storm shook her head. "No, we're driving to the jet, and we'll fly back to New York." Great. At least cats always landed on their feet. I sat in silence for the rest of the ride, resting my forehead against the glass of the window. Storm and Cyclops had a whispering contest in the front, while I dozed on and off and Hannah watched the scenery. Occasionally, I would see a tree grow a random flower that was out of season, and I knew she was blowing off some steam.

Hell if I know what Wolverine did. What do dogs do in their spare time, sniff their own ass?

The mental image made me chuckle.

When we arrived at the jet, I leapt out of my seat and out of the vehicle. I was desperate for fresh air. It was dark, but I didn't care. I could see, thanks to having feline eyesight. Storm led us inside, and I was surprised to find how well-furnished the place was. And _bright_. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden light.

I took a seat and made myself comfortable. I sighed, finally satisfied with my position, and dug my nails into the armrest. It was gonna be a _long_ flight. "You going to be okay?" Hannah asked, and I nodded. I didn't want to speak out of fear of puking everywhere. Planes. Flying tin can. Bad.

"Alright, once we take off, Hank's going to check you over, to make sure your mutations are stable." I blinked. I'd have to get up, even though I JUST fucking got comfortable. UGGHHHHH.

I fumbled with my seat belt, hearing the plane rumble to life. It slowly got louder and louder, rattling my brain. Eventually my eardrums just busted. It was worth the silence. Blood ran down my neck, then my healing kicked in and my ears popped, and I could hear again. It wasn't as loud now. But the plane was rocking back and forth, jostling my stomach further. I grabbed the armrests with a renewed death-grip.

Finally the plane got in the air, and I ripped the seat belt off. I glanced across the aisle. Wolverine was almost an exact mirror of me; gripping the armrests, blood running from his ears. I blinked.

He looked over at me, and I saw him visibly mimic my face of curiosity. "What kind of a name is Wolverine?" I murmured, low enough only he and his advanced hearing could hear.

"Not any worse than Wildcat." I considered that. "Logan."

"Alice." Then I realized Hannah was waving at me. "What?"

"C'mon, time for your checkup." I felt my stomach do a flip. Ew. But I did get up and follow her into what I assumed was Med Bay. There was a table like the ones in the horror movies, where the mad scientist would operate on an unlucky patient. And there was a blue, hairy guy. I blinked, then inhaled.

He smelled like a feral, too, but not a dog. More like human than that. He had on a lab coat, so I assumed he was "Hank". I didn't think he was a threat, but still. He was a feral. A male feral.

Bad.

"Hello Hannah, nice to see you again." Hannah let out a squeal of surprise and hugged him.

"Hank! Good to see you again."

"Miss Felix. I'm Dr. Henry McCoy, but just call me Hank." He smiled, and I blinked. He was too polite to be a feral. "Hannah, if you don't mind." He motioned toward the table. She perched on it comfortably.

I watched him go through the motions; weight, height, blood pressure, heart rate and a blood sample. "Are you currently on any medications . . . ?"

"Nope."

"Are there any problems with your powers, any sudden loss of control or physical pain while using them?" She shook her head.

"No, not unless Alice screaming in my ear to cover her ass counts." I rolled my eyes. Bitch. That was once.

Okay, twice.

Shut up.

"Alright. Miss Felix, you're up." I traded places with Hannah, with me sitting on the table and her leaning on the far wall. He checked my weight and height first. I was still short as hell (5'2") and weighed 94 pounds.

"Oh, by the way, my heart rate is higher than the average. Feline stuff."

"Right." He pulled out his stethoscope. I bit the inside of my jaw, then pulled my shirt's neckline down a little. The metal piece was _really_ cold. I held still and breathed normally while he moved the thing around and asked me to cough and such. "Your heart rate is 134 BPM. Right where you want to be." I nodded. I remembered reading somewhere cats could have a heart rate of 140 BPM and be normal.

My blood pressure was average, and all that. Then I had to fill out a boatload of paperwork. It was the basic stuff, like full name, date of birth, blah blah blah. It took me most of the flight to complete it. At least it kept my mind (mostly) off of the fact that we could fall out of the air at any given moment.

The landing was awful. I stumbled out onto the runway as soon as we were still and, well, let's just say the muffin tasted better the first time.

Logan muttered something about cats, but he didn't look far away from joining me in re-painting the concrete.

"Jeez, when you told me you got motion sickness, I thought it was just some anxiety or something . . . " Hannah said, holding my hair away from my face. I wiped my chin with the back of my hand.

"Sorry, I just . . . planes." I explained. My voice felt gravelly.

I then took in my atmosphere. "Whoa." Hannah glanced around the hangar. It was huge, and I saw no windows. The only escape route was behind Visor Man.

"Hello," called a red - haired woman, walking from the very exit I was thinking about running for. "I'm Dr. Jean Grey, I work here at the school." I blinked, still considering running for the exit.

"I'm Hannah, and this is Alice." I nodded stiffly. She smiled. I didn't really like her. She seemed sorta bitchy. And smelled like a psychic. Only . . . not. I breathed in once more, taking my time sorting out the scents. Psychic, weak. But . . . Telekinesis? I remembered encountering a telekinetic mutant only once before. It smelled almost salty, but with more of an acidic tinge.

"The professor is waiting for you upstairs. He'll explain your . . . situation." I could explain my situation. I'm with a group of random mutants and I haven't decided if they're good or bad. My best friend had lied to me about her past, and I've met two male ferals within two hours of each other, and weirder yet, they weren't trying to kill each other.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Chapter two officially complete! You like it? You think you know who ends up with who? WRONG. **

**Haha, I'm just kidding.**

**OR AM I?**

**And what does the Professor have to say, and why is Stryker after the girls? All these questions will be answered next time in . . . .**

**~~~~~~~~WAIT FOR IT~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wildcat, Chapter Three! **

***Coming soon to a computer near you***


End file.
